This invention relates to a vehicle seat and to a method for assembly of a vehicle seat.
Such vehicle seat includes a seat pan for carrying a seat cushion of the vehicle seat, a support element adjustable along an adjustment direction relative to the seat pan for carrying an additional cushion adjustable relative to the seat cushion of the seat pan, and a seat depth adjusting means arranged on the seat pan for adjusting the support element relative to the seat pan. The seat depth adjusting means comprises a guide assembly carrying the support element and an actuating assembly for actuating the seat depth adjusting means. The guide assembly of the seat depth adjusting means, which carries the support element, is movably guided along the adjustment direction by means of guiding means at the seat pan.
In a vehicle seat known from DE 103 41 176 B3, a guide assembly in the form of a cross-member and rails arranged thereon is guided on sliding guideways, which are arranged below a frame element of the vehicle seat. On the cross-member of the guide assembly, an actuating assembly is arranged in the form of a mechanical lock comprising latching elements and counter-latching elements, which can be actuated for adjusting a support element arranged on the guide assembly, so that the guide assembly can be shifted with its rails relative to the frame element.
In a seat depth adjuster known from DE 10 2005 029 665 A1, a support element is guided on a base element via different guiding devices, wherein the support element is guided not indirectly via a guide assembly carrying the support element, but directly via longitudinal guideways on the base element.
In known vehicle seats with a seat depth adjusting means, guide means are provided in the form of separate components such as guide rails or the like and arranged on a seat pan. As a result, the construction and assembly of such vehicle seats on the one hand become more complicated and on the other hand the weight is increased. In addition, a high variety of parts possibly exists—i.e. for vehicle seats, independent of whether or not a seat depth adjusting means should be provided—different components, in particular a specially adapted seat pan, must be used.